Flames To Dust
by Crusnik01
Summary: Cain and Abel have been separated a long time, but they reunite together but a persom maybe jealous about this loving coupling? CainXAbel. AND MAYBE a bit of CainXIsaak, but I seriously doubt it. NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

Sad sounds of the pipe organ playing from the mansion. Master Cain was not happy. He cried as he played. Blood tears streamed down his pale skin... His brother now hated him more. "Abel..." he whispered, as he continued to play the organ, "I'm sorry… Abel…" Cain choked out as he bit his lip. Vatican. Abel sat in his room looking out the window. "Um, Father, are you okay?" a sister asked, "Yes, I'm fine." He just replied. Then Abel stood up, "I should go see him, it's been years, since we seen each other…" he thought. That night Abel had left to see Cain. RCO mansion "Master Cain, please eat something." Isaak said in a worried tone. "No, Isaak, I'm not hungry…" Cain replied weakly. He just wanted Abel in his arms, he _wanted_ him. "Well, Master Cain, it's not great for your body." "I don't care, why I should live, when my lover hates me and does not want to see me anymore…." Cain thought. "It's alright Isaak." He said sounding slightly annoyed. Then they both stopped. There was a knock at Cain's room. "Enter." Cain sighed. He opened his eyes. "Abel?" Cain whispered as he stood up.

Isaak left. "Cain…." Abel said. "Abel, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…." Cain said, as he walked to Abel, "It's alright Cain…. It's been years, why still be upset for all those years?" Abel replied. Cain hugged Abel, as his lips traveled towards Abel's neck; Cain's tongue licked the soft skin. Abel moaned, as his hands traveled down to Cain's pants. Cain whimpered as Abel felt him. He started to undress Abel. Abel smiled as he undressed himself. Cain slid his body over Abel's as he leaned down and kissed Abel. Abel pulled Cain closer and stuck his tongue in his brother's warm mouth. They stopped. "Cain what's wrong?" "Abel, I'm wondering if I can proceed… You know that was the problem…" Abel looked at Cain. "I'm sure of it this time. I swear it Cain." "Fine." Then Cain's long, elegant fingers slid to Abel's cock, he teased Abel by only using the tips of his fingers. Abel whimpered, as tried to pull Cain's arm to _rub_ his cock. Abel was getting aroused. He was aroused to the point where, he grabbed Cain's cock to turn Cain _on._ Cain growled with pleasure as he licked Abel neck. Cain sat up. "Are you ready for this?" He asked as he looks at Abel. "Yes." Cain slid _into Abel_, he grunted as he thrusted hard. Abel just whimpered "_I love you Cain..."_ as tears started to stream down Abel's cheeks. The two brothers' hips, grounded together. Cain licked them with his tongue. "I love you too…" Abel grabbed the sheets as he came. Cain just kept pounding in. Abel pressed his lips on Cain's neck, as he got more pleasured he pressed his lips against Cain's. He felt Cain's hot tongue reaching his mouth. Cain growled and moaned as he came, he spread his white wings in the air as he continued. Then Cain with drawled. His wings just dropped. He pressed his lips against Abel's. The brothers were covered with large beads of sweat; Cain's white wings were soaked from the sweat. His hands moved the hair out of Abel's face. "I love you…'" he whispered. They fell asleep….. Morning Abel woke up refreshed. He saw his brother next to him. "It wasn't dream huh? I've never seen Cain this peaceful….." he thought. Cain opened his eyes, "Hey, Abel….." he said in a tired voice. He was still tired from last night. Cain sat up. Abel saw how thin his brother had gotten. "Cain…. Did you not eat, your really thin, since the last time I saw you." Cain just bit his lip, "I missed you…. I thought I'd never see you again….." he answered as he kissed Abel, he hugged Abel, and "I _love you….."_ he cried. Abel ran his fingers through Cain's white wings, "I'm here Cain…. I'm here…" "_Abel, I'm sorry…"_ Cain whimpered, blood tears fell as Cain continued to cry. "All is forgiven Cain…" "Cain looked up at him. He sat up and started to kiss Abel. "Hey! That tickles!" Abel laughed as Cain nipped at Abel jaw lining. Isaak had walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaak walked in "Master---- Master Abel? What's going on between the two of you Master Cain??" Isaak asked in a confused tone. "Nothing Isaak, there's really anything going on." Cain smiled as he covered himself with the sheets that were pulled off the bed by Abel last night. "Well, then Master Cain, why is your brother in bed with you, undressed?" Isaak asked as he glared at Abel. Abel just sat there, trying to act like nothing had happened. Isaak stood there, all confused. "Isaak, really there's nothing between us." Cain laughed. "Okay." Then Isaak left. Cain looked at Abel. He licked Abel's bottom jaw lining. Abel lifted Cain's face and kissed him. "Cain, I can't believe we're doing _this."_ Abel whispered as he got up and put his clothes on. Cain got dressed as well; Cain wore a robe, and walked out. Abel just wore some RCO uniform. Cain was taking a walk in the garden, when something touched him on his wings.

Cain turned around; it was just a bird on his wing. He sighed as he walked. He looked down at the roses as he sniffed the air. Then he felt something warm touch his lips. It was Abel. Cain stood up and kissed him more. Abel moaned as Cain pinned him on a bench by the roses. He slid his body on top of Abel's body, their hips grinded, as they pressed on each other. Cain stuck his tongue in Abel's mouth. Abel panted as he slid his hands down in Cain's robes. Cain jerked his wings as Abel's hands were teasing Cain. They heard a buzzing sound from Cain's belt on his robes. "_Damn."_ Cain thought has he panted and got off of Abel. "Yes?" said sounding a bit annoyed from the interruption. "Um, Master Cain are we off today?" it was Dietrich. "Yes." "Oh, okay. Sorry." Dietrich snickered as he cut the communicator off. Abel turned Cain around and slid his hands back down in Cain's robes trying to arouse him again. Cain growled as he took Abel's pants off. "Oooh….. Cain…" Abel moaned as he rubbed his hand over Cain's manhood arousing him more. Cain's robes just fell right off; he licked Abel's neck as Abel rubbed harder.

Abel was coming so he bit Cain's wing, "Ah! Ah! Abel, you're hurting me! Let go!" Cain growled as he was sweating. Cain shoved into him. He growled more as Abel gripped harder on Cain's wing. Abel then let go of his brother's wing as he growled loudly as he came. Cain was still thrusting roughly as Cain threw his head back as he moaned loudly, as he came. Cain finished it slowly as he got off of his tired brother. "Mmm… I love you Abel." he panted as he quickly slid back in to his robes. Then Cain stood up but he fainted. "**CAIN! CAIN!**" Abel yelled as he put his hand on Cain's forehead. "He's burning hot." He thought as he dragged Cain back into the mansion. "Hey, Cain, you okay?" Abel asked as Cain started to gain consciousness. "Ugh…. Abel? What happened?" he asked in a weak voice. "You haven't eaten anything since that day I left you so, your body's weak now. Here, wait, I'll get some soup…." Cain managed to smile. "Alright." He replied. Abel left. Cain sat in bed, falling asleep. Then he felt something tap him. He woke up. It was Isaak. "Yes Isaak? Is it something utmost important?" Cain sighed tiredly. Isaak, then look down, "No, my lordship." "Then, MAY I ask what are you doing her---" Isaak then was gone. Abel came back with Cain's soup. "Cain, what's wrong it may seem you've seen a ghost or something." Abel asked as he settled in Cain's bed trying to get him to eat. "Well, never mind about it. Here, eat." Cain looked at Abel then took a bite from it. After Cain finished the soup, he kissed Abel. "Thank you Abel…" he whispered as he went on top of Abel. "Heeyy… Cain, you have a fever, you're supposed to be resting…" Abel giggled, as he stuck his hands down Cain pants. "Mmm! Abel touch me!" Cain growled, as he kissed and licked Abel's neck and slowly working his way down to Abel's manhood. Cain licked the tip, as Abel grabbed Cain's manhood. Isaak stepped in. "MASTER CAIN!! WHAT ARE YOU---?!" Cain quickly got off of Abel as he swatted Abel's hand to get it out of his pants. Abel quickly took his hands out of his brother's pants. Isaak went over and slapped Cain's face. "WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU DOING?!" Isaak yelled as Cain unbelievably stared at his second in command stood there in rage. "Isaak, I---…" Cain said in a shocked voice. "I _love Abel…. My dear brother, I--..."_ Cain thought. "I can't. I can't stop myself when I'm around him……" Cain continued. Abel watched in disbelief. Then Isaak walked towards Cain and lifted his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaak lifted Cain's face. He forcefully pressed his lips against Cain's. "Mmm! Isaak! What the fuck!?" Cain growled, he tried to push Isaak off but Isaak then stuck his hands down in Cain's pants. Cain whimpered with pleasure as Abel watched them. Cain went on top, of Isaak but got off, panting. "Damn you…." He growled. Isaak sat just sat there. "What is it my lordship?" Isaak asked blankly as if nothing had happened. Abel just got up and left, "ABEL! NO!" Cain yelled he ran after Abel. "Cain! Just---go. Go away." Abel deadpanned. "Abel, no please don't leave me again. Please--…" "CAIN I SAID JUST LEAVE ME BE!! GO1 NOW!" his younger brother yelled. Cain saw the tears run down Abel's face. "Abel…. No..." Cain whispered, he turned around and left. "So, Abel…." Abel looked up. It was Radu. Back in Cain's room 

Cain came back as he slammed the door shut. "ISAAK, YOU BETTER START EXPLIANING OR I'LL---…" Isaak pulled off his clothes. "Or else what?" he said. Cain couldn't help himself. He was in heat. He was aroused. Isaak walked up to Cain, rubbing his hand around Cain's manhood. Cain growled as he pulled off his clothes and pushed Isaak on the ground. "Damn you, you've found my weakness…" Cain grunted as he shoved himself in Isaak. "Ahh! Master Cain, how could have I NOT known your weakness if I was with you for—ah! For nine hundred years at your side?!" Isaak moaned while Cain pounded in him. "You damn bastard! AH! You'll pay for this!" Cain growled. Isaak came, but Cain wasn't finished with him yet. "Master CAIN!" Isaak moaned. Cain lifted his white wings in the air as he came; he grunted and growled as Isaak moaned.

In the RCO mansion's hallway. 

"What's wrong Master Abel?" Radu asked, while watching Abel cry. Isaak pulled Cain closer to himself. "My lordship…. What will you do now?" Isaak mocked as he teased Cain with his hands. "Shut up, damn bastard." Cain hissed with anger. Cain got off and put his clothes back on. He left. Isaak just snickered, "Master Cain, I was just happy, you did it with me…" he giggled. Cain walked out in the garden and sat down on the bench that he and Abel made love on. Cain cried while Dietrich watched him from the bush. "Poor Master Cain……. That damn Isaak. He is fuckin ch----..." Dietrich paused. He looked up and Cain picked his head up. "Oh, Master Cain must smell something…" Dietrich then sniffed the air and got a whiff of a familiar scent. Cain growled, "Damn, it, stop following me Isaak….." "ISAAK?!" Dietrich thought as he peeked to see if was actually him. "What's the matter Master Cain?" Isaak hushed while he crouched down to

Cain's hardened erection area, slowly unzipping his Master's pants. Dietrich watched, "Damn that magician knows Master Cain's weak spots…. So, that's why he's been acting all weird around me. Fuckin perv." He thought watching Isaak use the tip of his tongue to tease Cain, who's getting more aroused, but is trying to fight. Isaak licked the thin sheet of fluid on Cain's erection. Cain whimpered as he gripped tight on to the magician's clothes. Cain shot up and zipped up his pants and walked off. He growled angrily as he went back into his mansion. Mean while

"It's just Cain…. He- He" Abel choked while Radu listened to Abel speak. "I know you and Master Cain are in a relation ship. It's not Master Cain, its Isaak, if you'd ask me." Radu reasoned. Cain walked in, he went to Abel. "I am sorry brother…. I truly am…." Cain confessed, as he lifted Abel's sad face he kissed him. Cain ran his hot tongue while he licked Abel's tears, "Will you forgive me?" Cain whispered. Abel sighed; he looked deep into his older brother's clear blue eyes. "I'll think about it…" then he left.

Cain buried his face in his arms crying. "I'm sorry….." he repeated over and over. Dietrich walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Dietrich had walked in. "Why….. What went wrong?" Cain thought as he growled baring all his fangs. "Master Cain…" Dietrich hushed while he looked around the room. "I have a plan…." At the Garden 

Isaak sat on the bench that he and Cain were on just awhile ago, "Good. Now the two brothers are now apart…. Master Cain is mines…" he snickered. Isaak looked up at the dark grey sky, softly giggling to himself. "All I have to do is just get Master Cain back to me…." Back at the RCO's mansion 

Cain growled while Radu and Dietrich thought of a plan, "I know Isaak's the culprit." Radu whispered. "All his life he was totally _obsessed _with Master Cain…." Radu continued to explain as Dietrich, nodded with agreement. "Well, you see Radu, at one point Isaak and I had something between us. They both jumped while they watched Cain biting on his wings trying to relive stress. They watched the stressed Crusnik while he pulled at his white feathers out. He flapped his wings; he curled up, and fell asleep. Radu and Dietrich now looked at each other with confusion. "Okay, now is the great time to plan it out so Master Cain can be happy, and so would Abel." Dietrich paused, "Wait, I'll have to call someone that's like you Radu, Seth. She does not know that her brothers are incest, but she'll understand…" Dietrich explained. Cain's eyes were stained from his blood tears, "Abel……. Don't leave me… Please Don't…." Cain thought as he slowly drifted to sleep. Dietrich then got up to call Seth. "Hello?? Oh hey Seth, it's Dietrich."

In Abel and Cain's room 

Abel sat on the bed, still crying, "I don't know if I should forgive Cain….." Abel thought, as he was having flashbacks of him and Cain pressing their lips on each other and sticking their tongues in their mouths. "I love him, but it feels wrong…. Feels wrong to love your brother like this…… But I can't help myself. I love him..." Abel thought as he went out into the balcony looking up at the moons in the clear night sky. He sniffed the air, as the cool night wind brushed his hair. Abel's hair shining in the moon light, sliver. "I can't…. I love him…" Abel repeated. While pushing his glasses up. Radu walks in. "Um, Master Abel….. Dietrich told Seth what's going on between the two of you and she understands and--…" "Radu….." "Yes?" "How is my brother doing now?" Abel asked. "Well, um, you see, he's really stressed out, he started to rip out his feathers, and biting his wing and stuff, but now, he's asleep." Radu explained. "That's good..." Abel replied while he got up and walked over towards where Radu was. Abel sat next to him and smiled, "When he wakes up. Tell him that I still love him….." Abel replied. "Yeah, but never mind, just come with us already. In my room…" "Okay, fine." Abel and Radu left, they reached Radu's room, and Radu opened the door and let Abel in first.

Abel saw Cain sleeping on the ground shivering. "He's really used to sleeping with your warmth." Dietrich said. Abel smiled and went over to Cain; he saw his beautiful brother's wing with a wound that was inflicted by Cain himself. Abel touched the wound gently while grabbing the bandages provided for him. Abel carefully tended the wound trying not to wake his brother up. Cain flinched. Abel jumped at his brother, when he flinched. Abel finally finished tending the wound on his brother's wing. He lifted Cain's face and pressed his lips softly on his brother's. Cain woke up, "Abel?" he growled softly. "Yes Cain." Cain licked Abel's jaw lining as Abel giggled at him. "I'm sorry Abel…" Cain whimpered as he curled next to his lover. "It's okay Cain…." Abel hushed, while he ran his fingers through Cain's soft, pale blonde hair. Cain fell back asleep. Abel watched his brother sigh softly as his white wings flapped softly. Isaak had stepped in. Cain shot up, "Get away, you're not the Isaak I used to know!" Cain hissed. "Well, well, you found out huh?" Isaak said. "What?" Cain asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, how can you be not---…?" Cain paused. He turned around and looked at Dietrich. Dietrich looked confused. "Dietrich, who else do you know that can use puppeteer skills besides you?!" Cain growled. "U-um….. I don't know…" Dietrich said. "Or is it you?" Cain snarled. "Well, someone recently learned how to use it…" Dietrich whimpered with fear while he trembled. "WHO?!" Cain snapped, as he picked Dietrich off the ground like a rag doll. "It- it was Melchior Von Neu-Neumann Master Cain…" Dietrich choked. Cain dropped him. Abel got up, "Cain, please, stops! I'll take care of it! Cain, just stay here!" Abel pleaded. "Oh, and Abel… You didn't know that your brother has made love to me have you?" now the voice is starting to sound like Melchior's.

"What?!" Abel yelled as he turned around and stared into Cain's clear blue eyes. "I-It was only once…" Cain whispered he walked up to Abel, trying to kiss him. Abel pushed Cain away, and slapped Cain across his face. Red tears rolled down Cain's pale skin. "Abel- I…" "CAIN! JUST- JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Abel screamed, "Ooh, Master Cain, it may seem like you lost your love." Melchior mocked. "SHUT UP! YOU MADE ME DO THAT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FORCED ME TO! YOU TWISTED BASTARD!!" Cain growled, he pulled out his "Spear of Destiny" from his back, and struck towards Isaak. "M-Master C-Cain…" Isaak whimpered he looked at Cain. "ISAAK NO!! PLEASE!" Cain looked at his lance that stabbed Isaak in the chest. "N-No…." Cain cried, as he dropped his lance on the ground. Cain caught Isaak. But instead, Isaak stabbed Cain. Cain coughed up blood. Abel turns around, he has a flashback.

FLASHBACK Cain was hugging Abel. "Until the day I die…. I'll spill my heart out for you….." Cain whispered while nipping at Abel's ear. Abel giggled, "Cain, are you serious?" he asked. "Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you…As years go by, I race the clock with you…. But if you die right now, you know I die too…." Cain sang, as he kissed Abel. They were sitting high on a mountain cliff watching the moonlight high in the sky. Cain wrapped his wings around his brother; he nuzzled his face next to Abel's, "I love you…" Cain sighed dreamily.

"I love you too Cain…" Abel whispered he kissed Cain's jaw lining. The wind was blowing softly as Abel watched his beautiful brother's pale blonde hair flow with it.

END OF FLASHBACK. Abel snapped back into reality. He turned to Cain's direction, "Cain! NO!" Isaak screamed he was back to normal with no injuries. Abel ran he saw Cain on Isaak's lap- with his eyes closed. "Cain, no! Please! Don't!" Abel sobbed. Cain managed to say something, "Abel… I'm so so...rry…" Cain smiled, he coughed up more blood, and then he stood still. Abel ran his fingers through his brother's soft pale blonde hair. Abel cried. Radu and Dietrich shook their heads with disbelief, "No…." they both said. Abel has another flashback.

FLASHBACK 

"Mmm…. Cain…. I love you..." Abel moaned, while his hand trailed down to Cain pants, causing Cain to have an erection. "Abel, I love you too…" he replied back. Abel went down to where Cain's manhood was; he slowly unzipped Cain's pants, and taking it off. "Ah!" Cain giggled, while Abel teased Cain by using the tip of his tongue. Cain smiled freely as he grabbed the sheets on the bed, gripping it hard. Abel continued to lick the tip of Cain's manhood that's covered with a thin sheet of fluid. Cain moaned, he grabbed Abel's head pulling it closer to himself, Abel smiled. While Abel was busy turning Cain on, Cain held Abel's face up, and kissed him. Cain just smiled at his brother. End FLASHBACK Seth had ran in.


End file.
